


Liar liar

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short, anyway heres a short thing i wrote, getting caught, i dont remember who was in the episode this takes place after sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a disastrous round of TTT, Duncan apologies to Rythian for tricking him into believing that he wasn't a zombie(i cant remember which episode it was in, but i got inspired)
Relationships: Joakim Hellstrand/Duncan Jones, NOT RPF - Relationship, Rythna, i just used that tag for more views
Kudos: 18





	Liar liar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first yogs fanfic ive written in years. If people like this then ill write another fic set during barrel justice (that one will not be fluffy at all) enjoy!

“you lied to me!” cried Rythian as laughter crackled through the headset. Another round finished they were returning to their quarters to rest up before the next round. As they fell in step, Rythian playfully hit Duncan’s shoulder, who pulled away as if hurt, complete with a dramatic pout that did not hide the glee in his eyes.

“ow cmon, you’re the one who believed me!” said Duncan, giggling as they entered the armory and began to disarm themselves. Duncan placed his gun back into the safe with the others and let it snap shut securely. Meanwhile Rythian was still fuming.

“Yes I believed you, I thought I could trust you! You’re-“

“and yet you somehow didn’t recognize Duncan’s lying voice” Zylus cut him off with a laugh, Lewis grinned as he passed Rythian and left. Rythian grumbled something under his breath before sighing in defeat and resting his head against the cold metal of the gun locker.

Duncan smiled as walked to Rythains side, leaning with his back against the wall. “if it makes you feel better, I thought it was sweet that you trusted me so quickly, guess sleeping with you has its perks” At that rythian turned to face Duncan with a sour expression.

“use our relationship as a traitor weapon and I will put you in the ground permanently” retorted Rythian.

“aw you wouldn’t,” said Duncan

“don’t test me”

“fine-e, how can I make it up to you then”

Rythian paused, his head still resting against the cool metal. Moments ticked by and Duncan began to worry that he really had made Rythian angry this time.

“A kiss and a proper apology could work” he said, Duncan snorted.

“I didn’t break any rules, it was a fair play!” was Duncans reply

“the game sure but then you hurt my feelings” Rythian said and turned to face his companion with a glare. Duncan ducked his head.

“I Didn’t mean it, sorry” said Duncan, and before Rythian could respond he kissed him. They stayed like that for a moment and didn’t notice the door open until it was too late.

“oi!” was the coarse interruption as Lewis returned to the armory. Duncan and Rythian broke the kiss immediately, “you know the rules, no making out in the armory”

Duncan rolled his eyes as he and Rythian made their escape, but as Duncan passed Lewis he couldn’t help himself:

“Didn’t we make that rule after bouphe caught you with Zylus?” Duncan said as he passed Lewis. That event had been more than just making out according to Bouphe, which had been neither confirmed nor denied by the two afterwards. Rythian smirked as Lewis stuttered a response, his face becoming red, Duncan grinned as they left the room and made for the showers.

He’d give Rythian a proper apology later.


End file.
